


Lionesses of Mykonos

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Beach Sex, Competition, F/F, Kyra doesn't lose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyra is determined to show Kassandra who’s boss. It starts out with arm wrestling, but with these two it’s inevitable that things seriously escalate.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 44





	Lionesses of Mykonos

Kyra focused on her grip. Her knuckles had gone white. She could feel her dark brown hair quivering on her cheek, before touching the sand of the beach. She lay on her front, brow tense, and nose all wrinkled, locked in an arm wrestle.

Kyra's bronzed arm strained and her whole body was tense, pulling with immense strength against her opponent. She was a powerful, six foot, beauty of a woman. Majestic and ferocious in equal measure. A strong, toned body made of silken, olive muscle. Gritting her teeth and grunting with exertion.

Kyra was determined to win. But despite her formidable strength and effort, Kyra could feel Kassandra pressing her hand firmly and slowly towards the sand.

She kept her grip tight, and fixed her fierce, competitive eyes on Kassandra. Her opponent looked focused, but comfortable. Kassandra's right arm looked shapely and strong. In fact it looked more muscular and stronger than hers. Very annoying.

Kyra had beaten every woman or man in the rebellion who dared to challenge her. She was furious about losing to Kassandra the first time. The great Kyra of Mykonos does not lose! She could see Kassandra tiring slightly in this rematch, but she was still being overpowered, slowly and deliberately.

“Grrrgh!” Kyra growled. She closed her eyes, cheeks red from exertion. Not knowing what was hurting more, her burning arm or losing the contest.

Kassandra pressed her further to the sand, revealing her own level of effort with a small puff of the cheeks. Kyra resisted with all her strength, but it wasn’t enough. With a loud exhale and grunt, Kyra's bicep submitted and the back of her hand was pinned to the ground.

"I told you never to challenge me!" replied Kassandra smiling, looking down at Kyra's defeated outstretched body. “That’s what happens when you take on the Eagle Bearer.” She was enjoying her win far too much for Kyra’s liking.

"You are not better than me, Misthios!" demanded a fuming Kyra. “I’ll show you who’s stronger.”

“I think we both already know who’s stronger,” retorted Kassandra, grinning. Despite caring for Kyra, she loved to provoke her. She was quite sexy when angry. “But maybe we need to wrestle for you to admit it.”

"Admit it? There is nothing to admit! Fight me right now Misthios!” fired Kyra, climbing to all fours.

Kassandra got to her knees and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. If you want to feel what it’s like to be beaten by a stronger woman. I’ll oblige."

Kassandra was a gorgeous goddess of a Kephallonian, every bit as beautiful as Kyra. From head to toe, her body was made of chiselled muscle. Every part from her buff arms to her perfect abs were honed to perfection.

Kyra squared up to her and counted to three. They started grappling, arms locked in a tight grip, muscles tangled together and tensed. With their stance wide, strong legs splayed, their bodies battled. As their arms fought, their torsos were solid, and abs as hard as rock. Legs and glutes pushing, pulling, stabilising. For a few moments they struggled, both women trying to take control, their bodies jostling for position. Kyra kept her head looking down with focus, while Kassandra kept her eyes on Kyra, searching for signs of weakness. Her playful pout hiding any real effort she might be making.

Steadying herself further, Kassandra put in enough effort to nullify Kyra’s trusts. She inched closer to Kyra to align their bodies. It intensified the arm tangle and brought their faces closer. Kyra took the bait and stared straight at her with eyes full of fury and determination.

With the audience she wanted, Kassandra's pout turned to a smile "You're not bad. But I'm afraid..." She applied more force to Kyra's arms, breaking the status quo and slowly pinning her arms to her sides. It took all the strength Kassandra had, but she wasn’t going let Kyra know that. “...I’m just tougher than you".

Kyra was now close to rage. She grunted and struggled, but Kassandra’s arms wouldn’t budge. With her opponent restrained, Kassandra pressed forward with her legs, squeezing her butt to apply more force. Kyra tried to push back, but without the leverage from her arms, Kassandra threw her off balance. Switching direction, Kassandra tugged lifting Kyra off the ground, twisted at her waist and threw her to the sand.

Kyra landed on her back with a thump. Now with sand on her cheeks, neck and through her hair. Kassandra pounced and pinned Kyra to her back, keeping hold of her wrists. Kyra bucked and thrusted in response, throwing the Misthios around, slightly to her annoyance. Kassandra managed to ride out the tussling, until eventually she was able to trap her opponent’s body beneath a meaty left thigh.

Kyra was pinned, and tried with all her strength to break her arms free, but Kassandra’s grip on her wrists was like a vice. Kassandra, tensing her biceps, slowly muscled Kyra's arms along the sand, up above her head, pinning her solid. She pressed her knee harder into Kyra’s abs for good measure and looked down at the defeated warrior woman with a cocky grin.

"Give?"

"Ok. Fine." Kyra admitted after a stubborn pause.

“Not good enough. Who’s the strongest?” Kassandra tormented.

“Shut up and get off me.”

Kassandra let go of Kyra's arms, letting out a huge belly laugh. “Aww I love how cute you get when you’re angry.” Kassandra really was the only person on the island who would find Kyra’s anger cute and not terrifying.

Kyra was beaten. Her stomach felt like a volcanic ball of frustration and energy. She breathed heavily, desperately scanning Kassandra’s sweaty, muscular body like prey, searching for weaknesses, but she was at a loss. This woman was a demi-godess - strong, skilled and incredibly beautiful.

She had met her match. But there were other ways to win. As Kassandra knelt on her knees and tidied her hair, Kyra approached and grabbed her body forcefully with both hands.

Kassandra reacted, reaching for Kyra’s forearms. “You can’t possibly have energy left woman.” She said, getting ready for another round.

“Oh, I’ve got energy Misthios. More than you can handle.” Kyra tore her arms away from Kassandra’s hands, grabbed her body and the back of her neck, and kissed her forcefully.

The startled Kassandra was immediately turned on, reached for Kyra's body with her hands to hold her soft flesh.

“No, or I STOP!” Kyra commanded, diving out of the kiss, now sporting her own evil grin.

Kassandra’s hands froze, still processing what was happening. She wasn’t allowed to touch? Why? She didn’t want Kyra to stop. Could she caress Kyra's hair? She tried.

“No touching!” Kyra shouted. “Bad Misthios. You do as you’re told.” She pounced on Kassandra knocking her to the floor, pinning her arms and kissing her passionately. She pressed her knee between Kassandra’s legs, causing the woman to groan in pleasure, writhing beneath her, feeling helpless and desperate for more. Kyra’s knee pressed into her, driving her wild. Head filled with raw sexual pleasure like an amphora filled with wine.

Suddenly Kyra stopped. Holding the pin and grinning at Kassandra.

“No Kyra, keep going. Please!” Kassandra pleaded. “What did I do!?”

“I might do. If you’re strong enough Misthios?”

“Kyra!” Kassandra yelled. Her body trembling with sexual frustration.

“Break my pin Misthios. Then I’ll finish you off.”

Kassandra exhaled. Her mind processed Kyra’s challenge, before letting out a roar and tensing her arms with all her might to break Kyra's hold. Their bodies shook, but she didn’t break free. Kyra pressed her into the sand harder. She tried again, still groaning from frustration, but Kyra held her, smirking. Kassandra screamed on her third attempt, extreme shivers running down the back of her head and neck almost too much to bear. But the other warrior would not budge. She was too strong.

Kassandra was drained. The previous match, the desperate attempts to lift Kyra and the sexual frustration was overwhelming. The attempts to break free, and Kyra’s dominance had multiplied Kassandra’s desire. She felt helpless, and desperate.

“This isn’t fair!” Kassandra shouted. “I want you to keep going!”

“Aww you’re cute when you’re angry Kassandra." Kyra mocked.

“Fuck you Kyra.” Kassandra recognised the absurdity of her outburst, nevertheless put another burst of power into her arms and body. Kyra held her easily, and all it did was intensify the feeling in her loin.

Kassandra exhaled and went limp. She stared at Kyra, with pleading eyes, breathing heavily and feeling beaten. Then smiled - actually this was wonderful- she was never beaten! Kyra let go and reached gently between Kassandra’s legs. Kassandra shivered as Kyra made contact, before pausing.

“Who’s the stronger woman Kassandra?”

“You are Kyra. You are!” Kassandra begged.

“Good Misthios. That’s right.”

Kyra started to rub. Kassandra gasped with pleasure. “Now stay still for your reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt. I think it was too descriptive with not enough dialogue. Also don't think I captured the competitiveness quite right - and was a bit too flighty! But will keep trying. Maybe I just needed to get this one out my system!


End file.
